


My First Hunt

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally talk Sam and Dean into taking you on your first hunt, but things don't go the way you planned. Will they be able to rescue you In time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Hunt

Looking back and forth between the two men who meant everything to you, you couldn't believe what you had heard.

"Excuse me? Did I really just hear you say I can finally go with you on a hunt? Awesome!" You practically scream.

"Hey Dean, I think Y/N needs to stop hanging out with you, she's starting to sound like you." Sam said.

Sam and Dean were brothers who had rescued you when you were only 17 years old from a vampire nest. They had planned on dropping you off at the nearest group home, instead you had talked them into letting you stay. They never allowed you to go on a hunt, instead you had to stay at the hotel to do research. After 5 years of staying behind, they finally gave into your pleading.

While digging through the weapons in the trunk of the Impala, Dean turned and looked at you, "Don't forget the rules, you always stay with either me or Sammy, you are not allowed to go off on your own. If we get separated, you head straight back to the Impala."

Shaking your head yes so hard your long dark brown ponytail starts swinging, you agree to all the rules.

Sam, or Moose to you because he was so tall, came over and handed you a Machete. "Remember, we think there are only three or four vamps in there. Chopping the head off is the only way to kill them. If you do get caught, here's some dead man's blood to slow them down. Sam reached down and squished you in a hug. The two of you had been flirting with each other since you first met, but neither had the courage to make the first move. 

"Guys, come on! We got to go, you can flirt with each other later," Dean whined.

Walking around the side of the building, you stay with Sam as Dean takes the front door. The old building used to be a factory, and still had some of the packing machinery in it. Walking to the office door, Sam motions for you to follow him. Keeping your eyes and ears alert, you follow Sam into the office. The office was empty, except for an old battered wooden desk, a metal chair, and a large wooden cupboard.

Getting ready to leave the office, you hear crashing, and Dean yelling, "Son of a bitch!"

Unsure what to do, Sam looked at you. "Y/N I need you to stay here. I don't know what's out there, and I need to keep you safe" Pulling you into a hug, he kissed the top of your head, before rushing out to find Dean.

Deciding to close the door in case more vampires came by, you pushed against it, having to use all your weight to shut it. It was three quarters of the way shut when something, or someone grabbed your hair, yanking you back against the desk, knocking you unconscious.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Ten minutes later

You feel yourself coming to, with a sharp pain on the back of your head. Looking up you notice a man you had hoped to never see again. The way he looked at you, gave you the shivers.

"Well, look who's finally awake. Imagine my surprise when I climb out of that cupboard to find you here. I thought I'd never see you again, Y/N." The vampire, Drake said ad he ran his fingers down your cheek. "Your mine, Y/N, and you always will be. And this time I'm going to change you before you can get away. The we can be together for ever. With that he pulled you up to him, forcing his lips against yours. Trying not to gag, you pushed against him, but his vampire strength made it impossible to get away. Feeling the despair start to rise up, you wish you had told Sam how you felt about him. If you were turned, or when, as you felt his mouth move to your neck, you were going to use the Machete to kill yourself. Attempting to get away, you clawed at Drake's eyes.

"You bitch," he yelled. Throwing you back onto the chair, he backhanded you, causing a gash in your lip. Crying out, you try to rise up from the chair, but he punched you in the gut. Gasping in pain, you fell down onto the floor. Where's Sam and Dean you thought, as Drake started kicking you in the ribs. Hissing in pain, you tried to crawl away. He grabbed you by your hair, hitting your head on the concrete floor. Kicking out, you kneed him in the groin, making him release your hair and fall backwards. Taking the only chance you might have, you grab the Machete, only to have it knocked out of your hand. Taking a knife out of his pocket, he slowly dragged it across your chest, creating a thin line of blood, before stabbing your shoulder. Fighting against the darkness wanting to consume you, you take one last chance and take the dead man's blood in your pocket. You stab it into his neck, watching his eyes widen in shock. Wincing in pain, you grab the Machete and cut his head off before falling to the ground. As you fall into the darkness, you hear a voice.

"Y/N? Oh my god, Y/N, I'm so sorry, sweetheart, please stay with me! Come on Y/N, I love you, you can't leave me now!

Not sure if it was real, or just a dream, you let the darkness take you.

\----------------------------------------

Waking up, you realize everything hurts. You have tubes attached to your body, and the light is so bright it hurts. You close your eyes again, welcoming the darkness when you hear voices.

"Damn it Dean, why did I leave her there? It's all my fault. What if she never wakes back? Why was I so stubborn, and never told her how I felt? I don't know if I can handle loosing her, she means too much to me."

Wait, that's Sam talking. He loves me? I knew he liked me, but never thought love was possible. Opening my eyes, I saw both of the men I loved, one like a brother, the other, I loved him more than life itself. Dean had a gash above his eye, while Sam had a black eye. They were so busy arguing about what to do next, they didn't notice my hand slowly move to take Sam's hand.

"What the ...?" Sam cried, looking down at his hand. "Y/N! Your awake! Finally! It's been three days! How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck hit me," you replied, closing your eyes as your head throbbed.

Dean came over to the other side, "Man, Y/N, you had us worried. I've been trying to get a hold of Cas, but so far no answer. "

Just then you heard a rustling of wings behind Dean. Dean jumped, "Come on Cas, haven't we talked about personal space, where have you been."

Castiel looked at Dean, "Sorry I didn't come sooner Dean, I've been battling a Demon. What did you need?"

"He doesn't need anything, she does. Y/N has been hurt bad Cas. Can you help her please?" Sam begged, still holding your hand, tears threatening to fall down.

Castiel turned to look, realizing for the first time where he was. Walking over to you, he took in all the cuts, bruises and bandages covering you. Sitting on the other side of the bed Castiel looked sad, "I'm so sorry, Y/N, I wish I had come a lot faster. I can take away most of the injuries and pain, but you will still be sore for a couple of days." He gently placed two fingers on your head, and soon your bruises and pain, started going away. You were still sore, but at least you could breath without pain.

Throwing your arms around Castiel, you thanked him. Sam squeezed your hand, and you turned and smiled at him, then at Dean.

Dean tapped Castiel on the shoulder, "One more favor Cas. Can you please zap Y/N back to her room in the bunker. I really don't feel like explaining to the doctors why she recovered so fast."

Shaking his head in agreement, Castiel carefully gathered you in his arms, and you were gone.

After they had gone, Dean looked at Sam, "Sam I know your my brother, but if you mess this second chance up with Y/N, I will beat the living shit out of you. Now head back to the bunker, and make amends."

________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, you were resting in your room. You had changed into your comfy pajamas, with only a few tears being shed at the pain. Now you were cuddled under your blanket, watching one of your favorite movies, waiting for the guys to make it back home from the hospital. Looking up from your movie, you notice Sam standing in the doorway, arms crossed, just staring at you. You noticed the disappointed, guilty look on his face, and hoped that the week's events hadn't ruined the only chance you two might have together.

Patting the bed beside you, Sam got the hint, and sat down next to you. Taking your hands in his giant ones, he brushed his thumb up and down your hand. "Y/N/, I'm so sorry," he whispered, "because of me you were almost killed. I hope someday you can forgive me for leaving you .." you pressed your fingers against his lips, stopping him from apologizing more.

"Sam, there is nothing to forgive. We both thought I would be safe in there. And you needed to rescue Dean. None of what happened is your fault. That vampire, was the one who captured me the first time, he wanted to finish what he started. At least killing him gave me closure."

Sam looked down at you, then gingerly pressed his lips to yours, still being careful not to hurt you. It was the sweetest kiss you have ever had. 

"When I first saw you, laying on the floor. I thought you were dead. Seeing you like that, my heart shattered in a million pieces. It was then I realized I loved you, and I hoped it wasn't too late, that I could still tell you how I felt. It's okay if you don't feel the same, I..." This time I stopped him by pressing my lips to his. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at you, first in shock, then in hope.

"You silly Moose, of course I love you, I've loved you since the first time you stood up for me against the vampires. Now can we stop with the chick flick moments, and watch a chick flick instead," You tell him, cuddling against his chest.

In the doorway, you heard a chuckle then, "That's my girl!. Now Sam, don't get too frisky, she's still recovering. I'm making a food run, want anything?"


End file.
